


Does Rantaro Amami Is Gay?

by Derpboom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Epic Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Hope, I gave up spelling Korekiyo's name halfway through and it shows, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kokichi isn't a little shit for once, Musicals, One Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Pure Gokuhara Gonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpboom/pseuds/Derpboom
Summary: I wanted to contribute to the Danganronpa fandom as it has taken over my life.Basically a Rantaro appreciation fic, because there is not enough love for the avocado boy. This is pure friendship and musicals. Nothing more. Also I had the song stuck in my head all day so that probably contributed to this. Oops?





	Does Rantaro Amami Is Gay?

Walking to the Music research lab, Rantaro had no idea what to expect. The whole week, to Rantaro's amusement and Monokuma's ever growing frustration, everyone had been trying to figure out his talent. The motive was forgotten, and even Hoshi had a hand in the various shenanigans the group tried. The school had been strangely quiet today though, so Rantaro had taken this as a rare chance for some alone time. About an hour into his relaxation, though, a note had been slipped under his door, leading him to his current predicament. 

Standing outside the door, he could hear multiple voices shouting back and forth as he placed his hand on the knob. Rantaro let out a huff of amusement as he turned the knob, jumping slightly when someone shrieked “HE'S HERE!” as the door opened.

Rantaro opened the door wider, only to just see Kaede sitting at her piano, grinning widely at him. Not giving him a chance to speak, she began playing as someone behind him started singing loudly. “There! Right there!”

Whirling around, he came face-to-face with Shirogane, who was smiling just as wide as Kaede. “Look at that tanned, well tended skin! Look at the killer shape he's in! Look at that slightly stubbly chin, oh, please, he's gay, totally gay!” She sang, motioning widely earning a small chuckle from Rantaro as she pushed him towards a singular chair in the middle of the room.

Playing along, Rantaro dramatically spun the chair around and sat in it backwards as Kaito playfully marched forward, jacket fluttering as he swept Shirogane to the side and began singing dramatically.

“I'm not about to celebrate, every trait could indicate a totally straight expatriate. That guy's not gay, I say not gay!” Announced Kaito, acting like he was in front of a judge. Rantaro let out another laugh as everyone else appeared from the sides of the room, all joining in except for Maki and Ryoma, who were sitting in their own chairs against the walls, snickering at the class and their antics.

“That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically, radically fae?”

“But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.” Teased Angie, tugging Rantaro's hair lightly before skipping away.

“Look at his silk translucent socks.” Chimed Tenko, although rather begrudgingly.

Koreyoko then cycled to the front of the group, face unreadable under his mask as he sang. “There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seein’.”

“What are we seein'?” Called Shirogane.

“Is he gay?” Koreyoko continued, seemingly ignoring the interruption.

“Of course he's gay!” Miu called before being shushed by Kokichi.

“Or European?” Kork finished.

“Ohhhh!” Chorused the class, spinning around to face each other and pretend debate. “Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee. Is he gay or European?” Everyone turns to look at Saihara.

“Well, hey, don't look at me!” He cried defensively, putting his hands up in a placating manner and causing Rantaro to laugh again.

“You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports! They play peculiar sports,” Kaede piped in, hands flying across the keys as the others circled around the piano.

“In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks!” Everyone sang. Rantaro could even see Maki and Ryoma mouthing along, which made him grin even wider. Honestly, his cheeks were starting to hurt from too many smiles. “They both say things like "Ciao, Bella" While they kiss you on both cheeks.”

“Oh, please!” Kiibo cried, but was drowned out by the others.

“Gay or European? So many shades of gray!”

Kokichi took this as his signal to pop up over Rantaro's shoulder, somehow standing on a box that definitely wasn't there before and making him jump. “Depending on the time of day the French go either way.” He sang, then snickered to himself before running back to a disappointed looking Saihara.

“Is he gay or European, or--?”

“There, right there!” Snapped Miu, swaggering over to Rantaro and smooshing his face teasingly. “Look at that condescending smirk! Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro, hetero jerk that guy's not gay, I say, no way!” She spun back around to the rest of the group, pointing her finger dramatically as if to accuse someone. [A.N. NO THAT'S WRONG!]

“That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume,”

“Is automatically, radically,” sang Tojo.

“Ironically, chronically,” joined Gonta.

“Certainly, flirtingly,” Himiko drawled.

“Genetically, medically,” Kaito belted, being quieted with a glare from Maki when he got too loud.

“Gay, officially gay! Swishily gay, gay, gay, gay… Damn it! Gay or European?” 

“So stylish and relaxed.” Commented Maki, although rather begrudgingly. Rantaro could have sworn he saw her being handed a ten dollar bill, but everyone else kept getting in the way as they sang.

“Is he gay or European?”

“I think his chest is waxed.” Ryouma said. Ok, there was definitely money being exchanged. Where was it coming from?

“But they bring their boys up different there it's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse,” Kork pointed out, only to be cut off yet again.

“If he wears a kilt or bears a purse! Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code.”

“Yeah, his accent is hypnotic, but his shoes are pointy toed!” Cried Angie, motioning at Rantaro's feet.

“Huh. Gay or European? So many shades of gray!”

“But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday!” Called Miu, throwing an exaggerated wink over her shoulder and earning an snort from the avocado.

“Is he gay or European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro--”

Suddenly, Shuichi spoke up. “Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy.” He said, adjusting his hat shyly as everyone turned to look at him. “I have an idea I'd like to try.”

“The floor is yours.” Kaede said, slowing the music as Shuichi walked over to Rantaro, who's eyes glittered in amusement.

“So, Mr Amami.” Saihara started, ignoring everyone's giggles as he went on, locking eyes with Rantaro. They shared an exasperated look as Tojo and Keebo had to shush Kaito and Kokichi. “This alleged affair with Ms. Akamatsu (cue more laughs and a dramatic gasp from Kaede) has been going on for...?”

Deciding to humor them, Rantaro chuckled as he responded. “Two years.”

“And your first name again is...?” Saihara questioned.

“Rantaro.”

“And your boyfriend's name is...?” He pressed, leaning slightly closer to aforementioned avocado.

“Ouma.” Dramatic gasps ring out around the room. Rantaro pretended to panic as he continued, flailing his hands in front of himself in embarrassment. “I-I, sorry! I misunderstand! You say "boyfriend", I thought you say "best friend". Ouma is my best friend.”

“You bastard!” Kokichi cried, flinging himself away from where Tojo had been holding him back. “You lying bastard!” He swept over dramatically and tried to swoon into Rantaro's lap, arm slung across his forehead for extra effect. Unfortunately, as Rantaro was sitting backwards in the chair, there was no lap to swoon on to, so he just fell on the floor, causing everyone to laugh, even Ryoma.

“That's it, I no cover for you no more! Peoples, I have a big announcement!” Exclaimed Kokichi, pushing himself off the floor and strutting to stand flamboyantly in between Rantaro and Shuichi and the rest of the group. “This man is gay AND European!”

Another round of dramatic gasping. “Whoa!”

“And neither is disgrace.” Kokichi continued, marching back and hitting Rantaro lightly on the head for emphasis. “You gotta stop your bein' a completely closet case!” Cue dramatic offense from Rantaro and even more giggles around the room.

“It's me, not her he's seein’! No matter what he say, I swear he never, ever, ever swing the other way. You are so gay, you big parfait! You flaming one man cabaret!” Kokichi exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at Rantaro.

“I'm straight!” Rantaro protested half-heartedly.

“You were not yesterday.” Commented Kokichi, earning a loud 'OOOOHHHH!’ from Miu and Kaito, who were quickly silenced by Maki. “So if I may, I'm proud to say. He's gay!”

“And European!” Added Keebo.

“He's gay!” Kokichi belted, arms spread wide.

“And European!” Joined Angie, Himiko, and Gonta.

“He's gay!”

“And European and gay!” Everyone sang, Kaede's music picking up once more.

“Fine, okay, I'm gay!” Rantaro cried, laughing as Kokichi somehow pulled a huge pride flag out of his sleeve (like, this thing is H U G E) and wrapped it around himself and Rantaro as the song ended.

“Hooray!”

Kaede played a final flourishing note, and everyone cheered. Rantaro chuckled as he stood from the chair, taking a few steps forward before opening his mouth to speak.

Before he could say anything, though, he and Saihara were clotheslined by a flying Kokichi, tackling them to the floor.

“Dog pile!” He cried, sprawling across their chests so they couldn't get up.

“Yahoo!” Wooped Angie, skipping over and flopping onto Rantaro's legs. Kaito followed close behind, dragging Maki behind him. Both leaned back against Shuichi's legs, further trapping the poor detective.

Gonta was quick to follow, opting to shift Rantaro and Shuichi's heads into his lap so that he didn't accidentally crush anyone. Slowly but surely, the cuddle pile grew until everyone was tangled together in a huge mass of limbs.

Tojo had left the room after Kokichi’s initial tackle, and she returned with a large pile of blankets, as well as reluctant permission from Monokuma to stay the night in the lab.

The blankets were distributed, and good night's exchanged. As he was falling asleep, Rantaro only had two thoughts on his mind. What's with the spontaneous musical number, and how the HELL did Kokichi fit that flag down his shirt?

Some questions aren't meant to be answered.

Except the ones where Kaito wakes up in the middle of the night and whispers “What if your perception of what's edible is just a measure of how hungry you are?”

Kaede had to restrain Maki from suffocating him with a pillow.

Good times.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes I am Danganronpa trash, thanks for asking. Rantaro needs more love so I gave it to him. Sorry the ending is trash but I didn't know how to end it well so this happened.
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end and reading this! If you liked it, feel free to leave kudos! Comments are also always welcome, and I'd love to hear any constructive criticism you may have!
> 
> Also, if you're still in school, good luck on finals or any other tests or things you may have coming up! I'm cheering for you!
> 
> K thnks by


End file.
